Silent and Strong For Famliy That Will Save Us
by trekkie-wolfie-pr-mizi-maxride
Summary: Sequel to Birdwolf of the Pack. Gerard kidnaps Stiles and Max, to try to get the information he needs about the wolves. Will the rest of the Pack be able to find them before it's too late for the co-Alpha and his Mate? Will they give in, or will they stay silent for the sake of their family?
1. The Kidnapping

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, or Maximum Ride, sadly, just the plot.**

Chapter One: The Kidnapping

(house, 5:00 in the morning)

Max came out of her room, and went downstairs, into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator door, and got out the bacon, eggs, sausage, milk, orange and apple juice, and syrup. Next, she opened the cabinet doors, and got down the grits, oatmeal, and pancake mix. She turned on the stove, and got some pans. She had been with the Pack for a month, and she was loving every second of it.

* * *

(forty-five minutes later)

She put the separate plates on the coffee table, along with the drinks. She thought, _These guys eat anything._ She smiled as she looked at the plates, thinking of how they all have everything that she had cooked on them, and all of the drinks were a mixture of the apple and orange juices. She went back into the kitchen, and put some coffee on for Derek. She made some hot chocolate for her and Stiles, and heard footsteps coming downstairs. She said as she poured the coffee, "Good morning, Derek."

"Morning, Max."

She turned, and handed him the coffee, causing him to say, "Thanks."

She smelled something unusual coming from him, so she said, "You alright?"

He nodded, and cleared his throat. She said, as she left the kitchen, "I'm gonna go wake up the pups. Breakfast is in the living room."

"'Kay."

She walked upstairs, and went to the end of the hall, to Boyd's room. She quietly opened the door, and said as she stuck her head in, "Boyd, it's time to get up…we don't want to be late for school."

She heard him mumble something in return, and she shook her head as she shut the door, smiling. She walked across the hall to Isaac's room, which was across from Boyd's. She opened the door, and stuck her head in, saying, "Isaac, get up. Breakfast is ready."

She heard a sleepy, "Mm, 'kay."

She smiled as she closed the door, and walked to Scott's room. She opened the door, and said, "Scott, wake up."

She heard, "Whatever."

She growled gently, and smiled when he said, "Ok, I'm comin'."

She went to Erica's room, opened the door, and said, "It's time to get up, girl."

Erica moaned, "Why?"

"It's a new day, so get up and face it. Don't make me come in there and tickle you."

She saw her sit up and rub her eyes, and she smiled, knowing she had gotten her attention. She closed the door, and thought, _Crap, I forgot the hot chocolate._ She walked downstairs, and back into the kitchen. She picked up the still steaming cup, and walked into the living to say, "Derek, when you're done, just leave your plate there, and I'll get it."

He nodded, and she said as she walked closer, sniffing the air, "Are you sure you're alright? You smell sick."

He nodded, and she could tell that he was lying, but chose not to say anything yet. She walked upstairs, and opened Stiles' door quietly. When she looked in, she saw him lying on his back. She walked in, and shut the door behind her. She walked over to the bed, and sat on it, saying, "Hey, babe, it's time to get up."

He groaned, and said, "Five more minutes."

She said as she placed the cup on the nightstand, and said as she climbed on top of him, straddling him, "I'm sorry, baby, but I can't do that. We've got school."

He opened his eyes, and said, "I don't want to go."

"Well, you have to. Besides, I made breakfast and hot chocolate."

She kissed him gently, and then climbed off of him, so that he could sit up. She picked up the cup, and handed it to him as he sat up. He took a sip, and said, "Did you add marshmallows and chocolate chips?"

"Of course, I do that every morning."

She smiled, and said, "You have a foam mustache."

She leaned in, and said, "Hold still, and I'll get it off."

She stuck her tongue out, and slowly licked the foam off, ending by kissing him, putting her hands around the back of his neck. When she pulled away, she said, "Come on, Mr. Werewolf. Time to get up."

She got up, and watched him get up. Taking his hand, they walked out. As they reached the stairs, she said, "I think Derek's sick."

He nodded as they walked downstairs. They walked into the living room, and Stiles said, "Derek, come here."

Derek stood up, and walked over to them. Stiles sniffed him, and said, "Please, stay here today. You're sick."

"I'm fine."

"You're lying. Please?"

Derek looked into his best friends eyes, and finally nodded. Stiles said as the couple sat down on the floor with the others to eat, "Good morning, everyone."

They heard simultaneously, "Morning."

* * *

(few minutes later)

Max said, "Ok, everybody, go get ready while I clean up."

Stiles said as everyone got up, "How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to do that?"

She smiled, and said, "I'm the Pack Mom. If I don't do it, no one will."

Derek said from his place on the couch, "I'll do it today, Max."

"No, you're going to rest."

Stiles said, "No, he said he would do it. Come on, you need to go get ready."

She sighed, and nodded. They walked upstairs, while Derek went to the kitchen to get some more coffee.

* * *

(hour later)

Everyone was in the living room, waiting on Max to come down. Isaac said, "Hey Stiles, do you think she's ok? She doesn't usually take this long."

Before he could answer, they heard her scream. Stiles ran up the stairs, saying, "You guys stay here!"

He ran into her room, and to the bathroom door. As he started to open the door, she screamed, "Don't come in here!"

"Are you ok? Why do I smell blood?"

"I-I…"

Then he realized what may be happening, so he said, "Oh, um…I'll send Erica up here. I think she could probably help better than I could."

"Ok."

He shut the door, and ran downstairs. When he got back into the living room, he said, "Erica, I think you'd better go up there."

"Why, is she ok?"

"Um, I guess she is…it's just, um…just…go. I think she's…"

Erica realized what he was trying to say, and said, "Oh, ok. I'll be right back."

She did her best not to laugh at him as she ran upstairs, thinking, _Wow, he had no idea how to handle **that **situation._

She went into her own room, opened the nightstand, grabbed a pad, and went to Max's room. She went to the closed bathroom door, and said, "Max, it's me. Are you ok?"

"Yea, but there's so much blood. What's happening, Erica? Does this happen to you?"

"Yes, Max, it does. It's called a period, and every girl has it. I'm gonna open the door and hand you something that will help. It won't stop the bleeding, but it will stop the blood from getting everywhere."

She opened the door, and handed Max the pad. She closed the door, and said, "Now, just open it, and stick it on the inside of your panties."

"Ok."

A few seconds passed, and then Max came out, blushing. She said, "I'm ready, now."

They walked out of the room, and then downstairs, where all of the boys were teasing Stiles, who was also blushing. He said, "Ok, enough guys. She's here, so let's go."

They nodded, and they walked out, except for Derek, who was lying on the couch, chuckling.

* * *

(school)

They walked in, and Scott said, "I hate this school. We still have thirty minutes."

Boyd said, "Hey, how's things going with Allison?"

"Not so good…I feel like she's keeping secrets from me."

Erica said, "Well, she is an Argent."

They heard Gerard say over the intercom, "Genim Stilinski and Max Ride to the principal's office, please."

The Pack looked at each other, and Stiles said, "That's odd, and I don't like it."

Max said, "I don't either, but what can we do?"

Stiles said, "I guess we go see what he wants."

Max nodded, and he said as the couple walked off, "If we're not back in twenty minutes, call Derek."

They walked towards the Principal's Office, and she said, "Genim?"

He said, "That's my real first name."

She smiled, and said, "Why don't you go by **that**?"

"Because I don't like it."

She smiled, and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

(office)

The couple was sitting in front of the desk, and Gerard was sitting behind it. He said, "What do you know about werewolves, Stiles?"

"Not much, just what I've read on the Internet."

"And what about you, young lady?"

"I don't know **anything** about them."

"Hm, well. What would you say if I told you that I didn't believe you?"

The couple looked at each other as he stood up and circled around the desk slowly. Stiles said, "Well, sir, I would say that we're telling the truth, and you don't have a reason not to believe us."

The Principal walked behind them, saying, "I do have a reason for not believing you. I happen to know your little friend Scott is one of them. I found out when I stabbed him, and he began to heal around the knife. Are you telling me that you didn't know?"

Stiles didn't answer, thinking, _Scott didn't tell me that he was stabbed._ He said, "No, sir, I didn't know."

The couple could hear each others heartbeats. Gerard walked to a file cabinet, opened it, took out some rope, and a roll of duct-tape. He turned around, and their eyes widened. Stiles started to get up, when Gerard yelled, "Sit down, boy, or that knife on my desk will go through your girlfriend."

Max pulled Stiles back down, and he narrowed his eyes when he smelled her fear, while she could smell his, mixed with rage. Gerard walked back to them, and grabbed Stiles' wrists. Tying the rope around them tightly, making Stiles wince, Max said, "Stop it, you're hurting him!"

The two Mates struggled not to wolf out in front of the Hunter. Gerard grabbed her wrists, and once her hands were tied, he stuck tape across her mouth. As he tried to put tape over Stiles' mouth, the Alpha moved his head. The Hunter grabbed his chin, and forced him to stop moving as he put the tape over his mouth. The two glared at him, and when they heard a knock at the door, Gerard said, "Come in."

The door opened, and Allison came in, saying, "You wanted to see me, grandpa?"

He nodded, and said, "Yes, dear. It is now time to carry out my plan for the wolves."

Allison walked around the chairs, and gasped, "Stiles? Max?"

She looked at her grandfather, and said, "What are you doing?"

"Getting those werewolves to come to me. Grab Max, and follow me."

He grabbed Stiles, who was staring at Allison in disbelief, and jerked him up. As she pulled Max up, she said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know!"

Max shook her head, and as they all walked out the back door of the office, she thought,_ Please don't let us wolf out_.

* * *

(outside, parking lot)

They were led over to Gerard's car, and he opened the back door. After he pushed Stiles in, he grabbed Max, and pushed her in. He shut the door, and said, "Go to class, Allison. And, not a word of this to your boyfriend."

She looked down, and nodded. She looked at the couple, and saw Stiles shaking his head at her, glaring with his eyes narrowed, while Max was looking at her with pleading eyes. She turned, and ran back towards the building, eyes full of tears, thinking, _This isn't right! I've got to tell the Pack!_ As she got to the door that led to the office, she heard the car speed off.

* * *

(inside office)

She stood behind the desk, and pressed the button for the intercom, saying, "All Pack members and Jackson Whittemore to the Principal's Office. It's an emergency!"

She started to pace as she waited, thinking, _I can't believe he would do something like this! I just hope they don't wolf out!_

* * *

(hall)

The Pack looked up when they heard Allison. Just as they started walking towards the Principal's Office, Jackson ran up to them, and said, "What's going on?"

Isaac said as they continued to walk, "We know as much as you do."

When they reached the office, Erica opened the door, and they walked in. Scott said as they looked around, "Where are they, Allison?"

She looked at them, and then looked down. Isaac growled, "WHERE. ARE. THEY?"

She said as she kept looking down, "He took them."

Boyd said, "What?"

"I didn't know that he was planning **this**."

Jackson looked at her, and said, "You **knew** he was going to do something?"

She nodded, and Scott said, "So that's what you've been keeping from me."

She said, "I swear I didn't know!"

Isaac yelled, "Yeah, well, that doesn't do us much good, now, does it?"

Erica said, "Where'd he take them, Allison?"

"I don't know."

Scott pulled out his phone, and dialed Derek's number. He said, "Derek, he took Stiles and Max."

Only the Pack heard Derek reply, "What?"

"You need to get down here."

"I'm on my way."

Scott hung up, and glared at Allison. His eyes glowed yellow as he said, "If anything happens to them, I'll **never** forgive you."

Allison looked down, whispering as a tear fell down her cheek, "I didn't know."

* * *

(few minutes later)

Derek stormed into the office, yelling when he saw Allison, "Where did he take them?!"

She looked up, and said, "I don't know."

Erica said as they all saw Derek's eyes turning red, "Well, you need to find out. That's our **family** you just let him take."

"I know. I didn't know he was going to do something like **this**."

Derek roared, "What do you mean, like **this**?"

"I didn't know that he was going to take them."

Boyd said as Derek punched the desk, "Do you not know what he could do to them if he finds out who, and **what**, they are?"

She nodded, and Isaac said, "I suggest that you call him, **now**."

She nodded, and pulled out her phone. She dialed his number, and waited. Then, she said, "Hey, it's me."

They all heard, except for Jackson, "We're headed for the house. Come after school, I need your assistance in getting information out of these two."

"Yes, sir."

She hung up, and Derek said, "We need a plan of attack. I'm going to kill the man for this."

He walked out, and Jackson said as he ran after him, "Derek, wait!"

Derek stopped, and said, "What is it, Jackson?"

"I want it."

"What?"

"You know what."

Derek nodded, and said, "Follow me."

Jackson followed him outside, and Derek said, "Around the back."

They walked around the school, and he turned. He said, "You know what you're asking for?"

Jackson nodded, and Derek came closer. He leaned in, and Jackson clenched his eyes shut as Derek bit into his neck. When he blacked out, Derek caught him, and put him over his shoulder. He walked to the parking lot, put Jackson in the back seat of his Camaro, and got in. He drove off, thinking of his best friend and his Mate, and how he was going to kill the man who took them.

* * *

Gerard pushed the couple into the dark, dimly lit room, and when they stumbled, he pushed them into two chairs that were in the middle of the room. He said as he shut the door, and locked it, "This way you can't try to escape."

He grabbed some rope off the floor, and walked over to them. He walked behind Stiles, and tied him tightly to the chair, doing the same to Max. Then, he tied their feet to the legs of the chairs. He untied their hands, and said, "Might as well take the tape off, since no one can here you."

He took the tape off of their mouthes, and Stiles said, "You have no idea who you're messing with."

"Enlighten me, then, Genim."

"One, do **NOT **call me that. Two, you're messing with a werewolf's best friend. When he finds us, he's going to **kill** you."

Gerard chuckled, and said, "Young man, I'm one of the most skilled Hunters around."

Max said, "It doesn't matter, **he's** young, and he's going to be **enraged** when he finds out that you've kidnapped us."

Gerard grabbed her throat, and Stiles yelled as she gasped, "Get your hands off of her!"

He struggled not to shift, and Gerard smiled, saying, "I'll be so very happy when he comes to join us. Then, we can really have some fun."

He chuckled as he let go of her throat, and said as he walked towards the door, "You had better be prepared to either give me the information that I want, or get hurt. And, I honestly hope that it's not the latter."

He unlocked the door, walked out, and once the door was shut again, Max let out a shaky breath. Stiles asked, "Are you ok?"

"No, I'm nowhere near ok. What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. The others will find us."

"What if one of us wolfs out?"

"We have to try to contain it. We can't give ourselves, or the Pack, away."

Her eyes glowed orange as she nodded, and said, "If I could get my claws to cut through the rope, I could untie you, and we may be able to get away."

He shook his head, and said, "What if he comes back while you're doing it? I can't let you do that. I don't want him to hurt you."

She looked at him, and said as she gave him a small smile, "Don't worry, I've endured a lot of pain in my life. I can take a little more, if it means that there's a chance that I could get us out of this."

He hesitated, and then he nodded. She smiled as her claws started to cut slowly through the rope. She looked at him, and said, "Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"Are **you** ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"Is it ok for a werewolf to be scared?"

"Of course it is. **I'm** terrified…"

"I am, too."

"We'll get out of this, though, I swear to you."

She smiled at him, and said, "I've almost got it."

Finally, the rope snapped. They smiled as she untied the ropes holding her legs, and stood up. She untied his upper body, and then untied his legs. He stood up, and kissed her before saying, "Let's get out of here."

He nodded, and they ran to the door, just as it opened. She screamed as Gerard pushed them backwards, making them fall. He began to walk towards them, and said as they scrambled back, "How did you get out of the ropes?"

Their backs eventually hit the wall, and Stiles pulled her against him, glaring at the man before them, saying, "Let us go, Gerard."

"Oh, I can't do that, my dear boy. How would I get your little friend to come after you, along with his Pack, including his two Alphas? I also heard that they have a new member, the Alpha's **Mate**."

Max said, "We don't know anything about that!"

However, her eyes flashed orange, and he saw it. He said, "And I do believe I've found the Mate."

Stiles could smell her fear growing stronger as she said, "What're you talking about?"

The man bent down, and jerked her up by her arm, causing her to yell out in pain. Stiles jumped up, and roared as he shifted, eyes glowing red, "DON'T TOUCH HER!"

He jumped on the man, causing him to let go of her. He fought Stiles until he was able to throw the Alpha to the ground. He shifted back to normal as Gerard said, "And, now I've found the first Alpha."

Max dropped to the ground by Stiles, and said as she looked up at the Hunter, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's my job."

That made Max angry. She slowly stood up as she said, her eyes turning orange as she started to shift, "Your **job**? It's your job to terrorize people who haven't done anything to you? Hurting innocent people, **teenagers**, is your job?"

She was shaking, and she advanced on him, Stiles yelling as the man grabbed her by the throat, "NO!"

The man slammed her into the wall, still holding onto her throat as he said, "Now, Max, I don't want to hurt you, but you see, being a Mate makes you very dangerous, which means that I have no choice but to restrain you somehow. But, I'll make you a deal. You give me the information I need to get the rest of your Pack, and I might not hurt you **too** much."

She ground out, baring her fangs, "Never."

"It's only a matter of time before I figure it out."

He threw her to the ground beside Stiles, and said as he walked back to the door, "It looks like I'll have to go get some chains to restrain you with. Until then, it's no use trying to get out, seeing as how the door will be locked."

He walked back out, and shut the door. They heard him lock it, and Stiles looked at Max as she had trouble shifting back to normal. He touched her arm gently, and said, "It's ok, Max, I'm right here. Just try to calm down, so you can shift back."

She nodded, and started trying to take some deep breaths. Once she was able to shift back, he took one of her hands, and held it. He said, "Max, we already know that we're Mates, but I have yet to mark and claim you."

She nodded, and said, "Well, we have time, now. Which one do you do first?"

"First, I have to mark you, and then later, I can claim you."

She nodded, and said, "What do I do?"

"Just sit still."

She nodded, and watched him as he leaned down, towards her upper arm. His fangs came out, and he bit the underside of her arm. She flinched, and then smiled when he kissed the mark. She pulled his head up, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He smiled, and said, "Now, you're marked."

He kissed her again, and when they pulled away, he growled gently, "Mine."

She smiled, and said as she looked into his eyes, "Yours."

She hugged him, and he said as he felt her shaking, "It's ok, we'll get out of this."

She nodded, and he kissed her neck.

**Please Review!**


	2. Torture for Information

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, or Maximum Ride, sadly, just the plot.**

Chapter Two: Torture for Information

(Pack house, afternoon)

Derek was pacing in the living room, while the rest of the Pack, now including Jackson, were sitting either on the floor, or the couch. Derek looked at Scott, and growled, "Where is she? She should've been back by now!"

Scott pulled his phone out, and dialed Allison's number. He said, "Allison, where are you?"

"I'm standing in the middle of our basement, and they're not here."

"What do you mean, they're not there?"

"Exactly what I just said. No one is down here…it doesn't look like they've been here at all."

"He told you that they were there, we all heard it!"

"I know, I don't understand."

"You'd better hope that we find them in time, Hunter. You'd better find out where they are, and don't call back before you do. In fact, find out where they are, go to them, and then call me back when you make sure you're at that location."

Before she could answer, he hung up, and Erica looked at their Alpha, saying, "What are we gonna do?"

He answered, "There's nothing we really can do, except plan. Plan our attack for when we find them. But, you all remember this…Gerard is mine."

They all nodded, and waited for Allison to call back, impatiently.

* * *

The couple was asleep, in the corner, when Gerard came back in, holding three chains. Once he had shut the door, and locked it, he walked over to them. He picked up a drill and a nail, and kneeled down on the floor. He started to drill the nail into the floor, causing the two to wake up. He said as they jumped up, "I wouldn't try anything, if I were you. And, it's not like you can get out."

They glared at his back, and when he was finished, he hooked one of the chains around the top of the nail. He stood up, and picked up a blowtorch. He melted the chain onto the nail, and then threw the blowtorch to the side. He said as he kneeled down, "Get over here, Max."

"Why?"

He sighed, and took out a knife, which he threw at Stiles. The Alpha howled in pain as it sliced his arm, embedding itself in the wall. Gerard said, "The next one will be covered in wolfsbane powder."

Max's eyes widened, and she walked forward. When she was close enough, Gerard grabbed her wrist, and pulled her the last few feet. He placed the shackle, which was on the other side of the chain, around her ankle, locking it in place. He stood up, and said as he turned off the little light was in the room, "I won't be back until Allison gets here, so I hope you're not afraid of the dark."

He chuckled, and walked over to the door. He unlocked it, and walked out, locking it back behind him. She asked, "Has it healed yet?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, I should've just done what he said."

"Listen to me, Max. That wasn't your fault. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah. Stiles, I want you to hold me. Can you make your way to me?"

"I think so…hold on."

He slowly started to walk in the direction of her voice. Finally, he made his way to her, and wrapped his arms around her. Putting her head on his chest, she whispered, "I can't believe Allison would do something like this."

"I can't either, but like Scott said, it was like she was keeping things from him. And, if there's one thing I've learned about the Argents, it's that they **all** keep secrets."

He felt her nod, and kissed her forehead. She said, "Stiles, he won't be back for a while. Do you think…"

"Do I think what?"

"Do you think it would be long enough for you to… claim me?"

He didn't answer right away, and when he did, he said, "Max, you know what I mean when I say 'claim', right?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Absolutely sure."

He nodded, and said, "Ok, well, let's sit down."

They slowly sank to the ground, and he said, "If I'm hurting you, let me know, and I'll stop."

"I'll be fine, Stiles."

"There's one more thing you need to know about it. There's this thing called 'knotting'."

"I know…I looked it up."

He chuckled, and said, "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready."

He kissed her gently, and laid her back, so that she was lying on the floor. He continued to kiss her as he layed on top of her. She put her hands under his shirt, and moved them along his stomach and chest. She touched the button, and zipper, on his jeans, and slowly unbuttoned them, and unzipping them. He slid his thumbs under the waistband of her sweats, and slowly pulled them down, beginning to kiss her with passion.

* * *

(Argent home)

Allison was sitting on the couch, with her head in her hands, when her father came in. When he saw her, he asked, "What's the matter, Allison?"

She looked up, and said, "Grandpa took Stiles and Max, dad."

He said as he sat beside her, "What?"

"He took them from school this morning, and I-I helped him. I knew he was planning on doing something to get information about the Pack, but I didn't know he was planning on kidnapping them."

She started to cry, and he hugged her, saying, "Why would he take them? Do they know something about the werewolves?"

She didn't answer right away, but when she did, it was, "They **are** the werewolves, dad. So are Scott, Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Derek. Stiles and Derek are the Alphas, and Max is Stiles' Mate."

"Well, that makes a lot of sense. Well, did he say anything about where they were going?"

"He said that they were headed for the house, and that I needed to come after school. I thought that he meant here, but I checked every room."

Her father thought for a minute, and then said, "He could've meant the cabin in the mountains."

She gasped, and stood up, saying, "I've gotta go there! Thank you, dad! Love you!"

Before he could reply, she ran out, slamming the door behind her. He stood up, and grabbed his gun, and ran out behind her, knowing she was already gone.

* * *

(few hours later, basement)

Max, who had fallen asleep, woke up, clothed, to someone gently stroking her back. She gasped, and tried to get away, when she heard, "It's ok, Max. It's just me."

_Stiles_.

She settled down, and he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. She sighed, "So, that's claiming…and knotting."

He chuckled, and said as he kissed her neck, "You're mine, Max."

"And, I always will be."

The door opened, and the light was turned on as they looked up. Gerard came in, and shut the door. After he locked it, he picked up the drills, and two more nails. He walked over to the wall, and drilled the nails through the surface. He hooked the other chains around the nails, and, melted the two together with the blowtorch. He walked over to the couple, and grabbed Stiles. Jerking him up, he pulled him over to the chains. He pushed him against the wall, so that his back was to Max, and chained his arms, locking him in place. He picked up a metal chain, and raised his arm as Max stood up. He swung it, hitting Stiles hard, in the middle of his back, causing him to howl in pain. Max screamed as he continued to hit her Mate, "Stop it!"

Gerard stopped momentarily, and he ripped Stiles' tattered shirt off, revealing a bloody back. Max gasped, and yelled as he continued with the torture, making Stiles grunt with each hit, "Please, stop it!"

He eventually stopped, and Max started to run forward. He pulled out a knife, and a tiny bag. She stopped, and asked in a low voice, "What's in the bag?"

He smiled, and said, "This, my dear, is Wolfsbane powder."

She growled, and Stiles panted, "If you think… that a little bit of torture, and Wolfsbane, will get us to blurt out information about out Pack, you're wrong."

Gerard didn't answer right away, he just opened the bag, and then he said, "I think you'll change your minds, eventually."

Max shook her head, and said, "No, we won't."

He looked at her, and said as he started to walk towards her, "Oh, really?"

She nodded, and started to back up, saying, "Stop, don't come any closer."

Stiles growled a warning, and then her back hit the wall, opposite of him. She gasped when he kept coming, but stopped in front of her, saying, "Well, now…let's just see if there's another way to get the information."

He pushed her into the wall, and smiled as he crushed his lips onto hers, causing Stiles to shift, outraged. She struggled to get loose, and when she finally did, she said as she pushed him away, "Don't you dare do that again!"

He smirked, and said, "Who's going to stop me?"

He took out a key, and bent down. He unlocked the shackle around her ankle, and jerked her towards the door. She yelled, "Let go of me! Stiles!"

"MAX! Let her go, Gerard!"

She screamed as he pulled her out of the room, slamming the door behind them. Stiles pulled against the chains, howling as he heard her screams, "NO!"

* * *

(outside the house)

Allison parked her car, and froze when she heard Stiles howling. She pulled out her phone, and dialed Scott's number. When he answered, she said, "I found them."

"Where are they?"

"At an old cabin, up in the mountains."

She could hear the Pack jumping up as Scott said, "Where in the mountains?"

"Ok, you know where the big well is, near the big rock?"

"Yeah."

"It's not far from there. Just smell for the smoke. And, you guys had better hurry, Stiles is howling."

"We heard him, we're on our way."

He hung up, and she jumped out of the car. She ran inside, and down to the basement, where she found the door unlocked. She ran in, but only saw Stiles. She gasped when she saw his back, saying, "What did he do to you? Are you alright, where's Max?"

Stiles glared at her, and snarled, "Do I look like I'm alright? Of course not, no thanks to you."

They heard her scream, and she said as Stiles jerked at the chains, "What's he doing to her?"

His eyes glared red as he yelled, "What do you think, Allison? Do I even have to say it?"

Her eyes widened, and he said, "Why are you even here? So you can help your psycho grandfather torture us?"

She yelled as tears came to her eyes, "I swear, Stiles, I didn't know!"

"What do you mean, you didn't know?! You helped him kidnap us!"

She walked up to him, tears spilling out of her eyes as she said, "Do you honestly think that I would do that on purpose?"

"Family always comes before friends, even in these types of situations, right?"

She started sobbing as she said, "I told the Pack where you are! I disobeyed my grandfather, **family**, and told them! **Now** do you think that I did it on purpose?"

He stared at her, and then his expression grew somewhat softer as he said, "Stop crying, I believe you."

She smiled through her tears, and he said, "Grab my phone out of my pocket, and call Derek."

She nodded, and reached into his pocket. Pulling out his cell, she looked up Derek's name, and hit 'Send'. He said, "Ok, now hold it to my ear."

She held it to his ear, and only he could hear as Derek panted, "Stiles, man, are you alright?"

He whispered, "Not really, no. He's got me chained to the wall, and he took Max off, into some part of the house."

"What's he do—oh."

"Yeah, oh. Listen, you guys don't be mad at Allison, she didn't do it on purpose."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I don't think she would've told you where Gerard took us, if she **did** do it intentionally."

"Alright. Listen, just hang tight, and we'll be there shortly."

"Ok, hurry."

"We will."

They heard footsteps, and crying, down the hall, and Stiles quickly whispered, "He's coming back, I've gotta go!"

Allison hung up the phone before Derek could answer, barely getting it into his pocket as they looked at the door as Gerard pushed Max in, making her fall to the ground, sobbing. Stiles could smell something off of her, and it wasn't his. He growled, and said, "You're a **sick** man, Gerard!"

Gerard didn't answer him, but looked at his granddaughter, and said, "Well, Allison, it seems you value friends more than your own family."

Her stomach dropped, and she said, "What do you mean?"

He said as he walked towards her, causing her to back up, "I heard you say that you told them. Do you know what that means?"

Her back hit the wall, and still, he kept coming. As he stopped in front of her, Max pleaded, "Please, don't hurt her!"

Allison's eyes filled with tears, and she thought, _How can she care about **me**, when **she's** just been raped?_ Her grandfather smiled, and looked at her, saying, "I've always wondered what it would be like, if…"

He looked her up and down, and said, "Well, you know…don't you?"

She gasped, and said, "No, please, Grandpa…please don't!"

She tried to run, but he grabbed her, and started to drag her out of the room as she screamed. Max and Stiles both yelled, "NO!"

**Please Review!**


	3. The Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, or Maximum Ride, sadly, just the plot.**

Chapter Three: The Rescue

Max shakily stood up, and slowly walked over to Stiles, who said, "Are you ok, babe?"

She shook her head as she ducked under his arms, and once she was in front of him, she said, "I tried to stop him, but—."

She started to cry again, and he said as she laid her head on his chest, "I won't let him touch you again, I swear it."

She nodded, and kissed his neck, saying, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are **you** ok?"

He nodded, and said, "I'm fine."

She ducked out of his arms, and he asked as she went behind him, "What're you doing?"

She gently touched one of his wounds, and he winced, causing her to pull back and say, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

She bent forward, and gently placed a kiss beside each of his wounds, making him gasp each time. She stood beside him, and looked at his wrists, where she saw the chains had cut into his wrists. She placed her hands on his arm, and leaned forward, kissing his wrist. She walked around him, and kissed the other one. She got in front of him again, and kissed him, gently. They heard footsteps, and more crying, and pulled away. However, Max stayed in front of him, shielded by his body. Gerard walked into the room, dragging Allison behind him, sobbing, and all of her clothes were on wrong in some way. He threw her into a chair, and tied her up, putting tape over her mouth. He smiled at the two at the wall, and Max said, "You're disgusting!"

They could both smell the blood, and something more obvious, coming from Allison, and Stiles said, "How could you do that, to your own blood, to **anyone**?"

The man chuckled, and said, "I don't believe you're in a position to be asking such questions, boy. Max, get over here."

The Alpha growled, and said, "I don't think so."

Gerard sighed, and took out a knife. Holding it to Allison's throat, making her gasp, he said, "It's either you come over here, or I slit her throat."

Max's eyes widened, and Allison slightly shook her head 'no'. However, no one had the chance to do anything, because an angry Pack ran in, right as Max started to duck out of his arms. Derek ran right for Gerard, and attacked him, slitting his throat with his claws, eyes red, while the rest of the Pack went over to Max and Stiles. Stiles said, "Scott, go to Allison. She's been hurt, too."

Everyone had just smelled the different smells coming from both Max and Allison, and Scott ran over to her. He quickly took the tape off of her mouth, and untied her. She threw her arms around him, and he said as he did the same, "I'm so sorry... I was so mean to you."

"It's ok."

Derek picked up the key ring off of the floor, and went over to the rest of the Pack. Once he had undone the shackles around Stiles' wrists, the other Alpha brought his arms around his Mate's waist, while her arms went around his neck, starting to cry. They heard footsteps, and Isaac growled as Chris Argent ran in, gun in hand. Allison gasped, and ran to her father, pulling Scott with her, "Dad!"

Chris pulled his daughter into an embrace, and said, "I got lost, what happened?"

"Grandpa, he…he…"

She couldn't continue, but Chris knew what she meant, because his face paled, and he pulled her closer. Scott nodded to him, and he nodded back as he finally let her go, knowing that Scott would take good care of her. Scott picked her up, bridal-style, and walked out of the room, to take her to the hospital, knowing the others wouldn't be far behind. Chris walked over to the rest of the Pack, and said when they looked at him, "I'm sorry for what has just happened."

Stiles nodded, and Chris walked out, not knowing what else he could say. Erica touched Max's shoulder, and said, "Are you guys ok?"

The two nodded, and Boyd said, "We should get you to the hospital."

Stiles nodded, and picked Max up, bridal-style. He walked out of the room, followed by the others.

* * *

When they walked into the hospital, Mrs. McCall ran up to them, saying, "Scott told me what happened! Are you two ok?"

Stiles said, "We're fine, Mrs. M. A few whip marks, and…"

She nodded, and said as she turned around, "Follow me."

They followed her down the hall, and into a dark room. She said, "Stiles, lay her down on the bed, and go to the room next door to get those whip marks treated. The rest of you must wait outside. Erica, you however, may stay in here."

They nodded, and when Stiles went to lay Max down on the bed, she whimpered, holding on tighter to him. He whispered, "It's ok, Max. I'm right next door, and Erica will be in here with you. Ok?"

She nodded, and he kissed her forehead. He walked out, followed by the rest of the boys, and Mrs. McCall said as Erica stood beside the bed, "Ok, Max, I'm going to have to check you, to make sure that there's a possibility of pregnancy."

Max bit her lip as she nodded, and said, "Erica?"

"Yes, Max?"

"I'm scared."

Erica took her hand, and said, "It's ok, Max, I'm right here with you."

Max shook her head, and said, "No, I mean… Stiles claimed me before Gerard…what if I turn up pregnant, and it's **Gerard's**? What if Stiles doesn't like me anymore?"

"Not gonna happen, Max. Stiles loves you."

Max nodded, and Erica said, "Did Stiles…knot you?"

Max nodded, and both girls gave small smiles as Mrs. McCall said, "Max, I'm going to need you to take off your pants, and panties, and cover up with the sheet."

She nodded, and Erica let go of her hand, turning so that she could take the items off. Once she covered up, Erica turned back around, and Mrs. McCall said as she leaned down to take a look, "Ok, Max, I know this is uncomfortable, but I need you to spread your legs."

Max nodded, and did as she was told.

* * *

(few minutes later)

The three females walked out, and went into the waiting room, where the others were sitting. Stiles stood up quickly, and ran over to them when he saw that Max was crying. He said, "What is it?"

She said as she kissed him, "I'm not pregnant!"

Everyone cheered, and Scott said, "Neither is Allison."

Mrs. McCall smiled, and said, "You kids go on home, now. I've got work to do. And…**try** and stay out of trouble."

They nodded, and walked out, Allison and Scott holding hands, and Stiles and Max holding hands.

**Please Review!**


	4. Epilouge

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, or Maximum Ride, sadly, just the plot.**

Chapter Four: Epilogue

(few weeks later, morning)

Stiles and Max were asleep in his bed, and the alarm clock went off. She groaned, and opened her eyes. Cutting it off, she looked at him, and thought, _He slept right through it, **again**._ She smiled, and climbed on him, to straddle his bare chest, making sure that she stayed covered with the sheet. He opened his eyes, and said, "Well, this is definitely a good way to wake up."

She smiled, and said, "We've got school, Mr. Werewolf. It's time to get up."

"I can't."

"Sure, you can, you just roll over, and get your adorable butt out of this bed."

"No, I can't…because you're sitting on me."

She laughed, and said as she rolled off of him, uncovering a little, "Oh, yeah! I guess that would help."

He looked her up and down, and said, "Yeah, it would."

She kissed him passionately, and then stood up. She walked over to the door, still covered with the sheet, and said, "Come on, lazyhead."

She opened the door, and walked out. He pulled on some boxers, and got up. He walked out, in time to see her walk into her room, and walked after her, smiling. He quietly walked behind her, into her room, and watched as she went into her connecting bathroom, which currently had no mirror, because she had gotten mad one night not long before that. He quietly closed her bedroom door, and thought, _How can she **not** hear me?_ He walked into the large bathroom, where she was turned the other way. He put his hand over her mouth, making her gasp, and he whispered in her ear while he put his other arm around her waist, "Not a sound, little girl."

She nodded, and he took his hand off of her mouth, whirling her around. He pushed her gently against the wall, and she gasped as he kissed her neck, "What are you going to do to me, mister?"

He pulled the sheet off of her, and gripped her arms, pulling them over her head as he kissed her fiercely. He whispered, "You don't want to know…"

She "whimpered", actually enjoying the little game they had been playing for a while now, and said, "I'll do whatever you want."

He growled as he bit her neck playfully, "That's what I want to hear."

* * *

(an hour later)

They were all sitting in the living room, eating breakfast, and Derek said, "You two **do** know that we can hear everything you do, right?"

Stiles smiled, and Max rolled her eyes, saying, "Why do you think we're so loud? We've gotta torture you guys somehow."

Isaac snorted, and said, "That's the way you torture someone? Seems like it would entertain them more than anything."

Both Stiles and Max growled, and he put his hands up, saying, "Just kidding, just kidding."

The others, even Stiles and Max, laughed, and Derek said, "Time to go, you guys don't wanna be late for school, and **I** don't wanna be late for patrol."

They all stood up, grabbed their bookbags, as they walked out the front door, the Alpha and his Mate holding hands.

**The End**

**Please Review!**


End file.
